Hope
by VeryFlattering
Summary: For the Guest who asked for AlecxDemetri fic... x Alec had never been interested in anyone until Demetri started to flirt with him... and for the first time, Alec an Demetri had hope for a better future.
1. Prologue

**To the Guest who asked for an Alec x Demetri fic… **

_**Prologue **_

It all started with the flirting glances.

Demetri had just been given a place in the Guard, but after his power proved stronger than the original tracker, he had immediately been given a place in the Elite Volturi Guard. It was an honor, they said.

Everyone said so.

But Demetri always found himself drawn to the young Volturi Guard who was always accompanied by Jane.

Alec.

He was barely 13, possibly even 12, he decided. He was just a boy, editing the vampire part, and he was 20. Or looked so. Demetri knew that Alec surpassed him in vampire years, and in power as well, demonstrated by the pearl grey, almost black, suit he always wore.

Alec was also very angelic, even for a vampire. His obvious youth just accentuated the loveliness vampires naturally had, hinting at an obvious beauty from his human times. His hair had a darker brown tone than his sister's, and his lips, though not as full, were just as lovely. He was shorter than Demetri, yet taller than Jane.

His gift, the vaporizing mist that could take away all of your senses, was rarely seen but in battle or when Aro wished the victim wouldn't feel pain at their death.

All in all, Alec was mesmerizing.

Aro often chuckled at his thoughts, yet gave no hint he knew of such improper thoughts, except for the occasional wink when Alec was nearby and he often paired Alec and Demetri together for some activity, most often resulting in his sister's aggravation.

Alec was so innocent in a way, yet so dangerous at the same time. He was a Witch Twin, one of the most feared vampires in the world, yet he still possessed an aura of innocence, usually only displayed during hunts outside the city, where he used his façade of being a distressed boy who had lost his parents, and people felt drawn to help him.

But he was just a boy, and a powerful member of the Guard… he had to keep his distance.

Alec had never been very interested in the other members of the Guard except his sister, and that never had been of any romantic purposes. Many of them found him threatening, dangerous yet lovely. Jane and Alec, also dubbed as the Witch Twins, were known to be solitary except for the Masters' companies. And that was out of Obligation rather than preference, of course.

So when Demetri kept giving him these glances, he felt extremely uncomfortable. No one had looked at him like that, except the young human girls who used to giggle in his presence… at least until they found out about his powers and the rare occurrence they caused.

Jane, as his twin sister, naturally caught on to his moods and often consulted Aro for help that wasn't granted. Aro had no wish to interfere in this matter, knowing that Alec was powerful enough to break Chelsea's bonds and leave the Volturi in grief.

No one truly believed that vampires could ever be a family… until they met the Cullens.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **_

_**A.N: Each chapter will be based on a title of a song. The content of each chapter is not based on the song. **_

_**Chapter 1. All For You**_

Demetri watched from afar, his perfect eye – sight allowing him to explore every detail.

"Creep." Jane's musical voice sounded right next to his ear, and he barely controlled himself from jumping.

"What?! No! And … how did you catch me by surprise?!" He said, flustered although he was a vampire.

"You were too busy staring at my brother to notice. Aren't you supposed to be a vampire?" She mocked.

"Shut up!" He hissed angrily.

"If you're this distracted with him, how will you even be near him? You're our bodyguard, supposedly. If you can't protect us, we're dead. He's dead. I'm dead." Jane crossed her arms, tapping her foot.

"You dead? I'm starting to think that is a good idea." Demetri retorted.

Jane, the twin sister of the guy he was in love with, narrowed her eyes at him and burning pain erupted in his mind, making him grit his teeth and fall to the ground soundlessly, trying to keep the screams that threatened to slip out –

Nothing.

Everything was black. He was paralyzed and he couldn't feel, see or hear or do anything at all.

He felt panicked for once in his life as a vampire. He was more scared of this emptiness than Jane's burning power.

Then, all of a sudden, his senses came back and he found himself on the floor, staring up at the upset face of Jane and the emotionless beauty that was Alec.


End file.
